


December 8th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Snowball Fight...
Series: Holidays 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	December 8th

Growing up as a vigilante's kid... You learn things. You learn how to sneak around and not be noticed. You learn how to spot your target before they spot you. And you learn how to attack. Strategy, precision, focus. SPF. It's not just a sunblock, it's also useful in the winter.

Rosie stood in front of her team, Sonia and Sylvia, with a whiteboard. They were set up in a small clubhouse in the backyard of the Queen Mansion. "The boys think that just because we're girls, we need an extra player." She pointed to the map of the Queen Mansion she drew on the board. "But they're messing with the wrong people."

Sonia raised her hand, Rosie moved away from the board and gave Sonia her attention.

"What if they hide inside of the house?"

Rosie and Sylvia shared a look. Sonia was new to their group, new to this. It's hard to watch a kid go into battle the first time, but she would have to do it at some point. At least she has two other members watching her back.

Sylvia put a hand on Sonia's shoulder. "They will." She said softly, but her tone was serious. "We have to be prepared for indoor battle." She looked back up at Rosie for further explanation.

Rosie pointed to the kitchen on the board, the backyard door connected to the kitchen. If you wanted to get anywhere else, you would have to go through that specific door. Or go around the house, but they weren't allowed to play in the front yard without an adult, so they would have to go through that door.

"My dad is at work, My mom is also at work, Will is inside keeping an eye on us." She pointed to the living room. "But he'll spend most of his day here." She drew a circle around the kitchen door. "We should set a trap."

"What if Will comes in and activates it?" Sylvia asked, "He'll be covered in snow, and then the boys can run through with no traps to bother them."

Rosie looked out the small window in her club house, she studied the door to the kitchen for a minute, then looked back at her team. "Causalities are normal for this kind of operation." She sighed, sitting down in front of the other two. "If Will gets hit, we fight to honor him."

The girls all nodded in agreement. Rosie reached over to a small box in the corner of her clubhouse. She opened it up and pulled out three walkies, handing one to Sylvia, one to Sonia, and keeping one for herself.

"Everyone know how these work?" She asked, holding up her walkie. The two nodded again.

Sylvia put her walkie in her coat pocket, Sonia did the same.

"You have to say over when you're done talking, if the conversation is done, over and out." Rosie continued, just to make sure everyone was clear. "We have our game plan, we have a big bucket, a backyard full of snow, and 2 idiots who are gonna charge us in about..." She looked at her wrist, she wasn't wearing a watch. "3 minutes." She looked back at the two girls in front of her.

"Strategy." She held out her hand.

"Precision." Sylvia put her hand on top of Rosie's.

"Focus." Sonia put her hand at the top.

They all nodded one last time before standing up and heading out of the clubhouse to start their plan. The three ran out of the clubhouse and headed straight for the mansion. They stopped at the pile of snow beside the walkway, Will shoveled it this morning, he was such a good brother even if he was just doing chores. They filled the bucket full of sidewalk snow and started to sneak inside the house. Sonia kept watch while Sylvia pulled up a chair to the kitchen door.

Rosie climbed onto the chair, picking the bucket up above her head and balancing it between the door and the wall before climbing back down. They all looked at the trap, satisfied with their plan...Until...

Sonia raised her hand, Sylvia and Rosie gave her their attention. "How do we get out?" She asked, pointing to the trap above the kitchen door.

Rosie and Sylvia looked up at the trap and sighed. They stood there for a minute before Rosie climbed onto the kitchen sink and opened up the window in front of it. She looked back at the other girls and motioned for them to follow her. They hesitated, but they followed their leader. One by one they all climbed onto the sink and out of the window.

Luckily for them, there was still a pile of snow on that side of the walkway, so they had a safe and soft landing. Once they were back outside, they looked at the window.

"What about the window?" Sylvia asked. "The boys could climb in through it."

Rosie thought about it for a second. "Will!" She yelled. "The window is open!" She looked back at her team and lead them back over to the clubhouse.

Just before reaching the clubhouse, Rosie stopped her team. "There's footsteps." She whispered.

"Yeah, we just came from here." Sylvia started to walk forward again, but Rosie stopped her.

"We weren't walking _towards_ the clubhouse." She pointed to the footsteps walking towards the small house. Sylvia and Sonia backed up. "Split up, find somewhere safe, make ammo. We'll ambush them." She said before running towards the trees in the back of the yard.

Sylvia ran over to the left, Sonia to the right.

They had the entire yard guarded. If they boys went back, they'd have Rosie. If they went to the left, Sylvia. If they went right, Sonia. If they weren't straight, snow bucket.

"Radio tower to phone booth, come in phone booth." Rosie said on her walkie after being split up for a minute.

Sylvia pulled her walkie out of her pocket. "Phone booth? Over."

"Would you rather be Payphone? Over."

"I'm payphone!" Sonia jumped in. "Over."

"Phone booth, do you see the boys? Over." Rosie asked, looking in Sylvia's direction.

Sylvia shook her head. "They're probably under the slide. Over."

"Let's ambush them then. Over." Sonia suggested.

"No!" Rosie said, loud enough for the girls to hear her out of the walkie. "It could be a trap." She said, lowering her voice. "We have to wait."

Sylvia rolled her eyes, looking around the play set in the center of the yard from her spot in the bushes. "They're either there or in the clubhouse."

"Do not engage, soldier."

Sylvia stood up and ran towards the slide.

"Sylvie!" Rosie called out, hesitating to leave her spot in the trees. She could see Sylvia's walkie on the ground, she threw it down when she took off running towards the slides.

Sonia looked over at Rosie, backing into her bushes more. Sylvia was going to risk her butt, she was brave. Stupid. But brave. They would remember her fondly.

Sylvia ran underneath the slides, nowhere to be seen. The other two worried, she had to be a goner. But she wasn't, she came out a few seconds later, throwing her hands in the air.

"Where are they!?" She called out to her team. Just as she did that, there were two snowballs that hit her directly in the chest. She looked up, Richie and Robbie watched from inside of the clubhouse window. They gave her a small wave before she fell down to the ground.

Rosie shook her head. They knew where the boys were now...But poor Sylvia...She didn't stand a chance. She should have been there with her, backed her up. A team doesn't let anyone go in alone. She was a bad leader.

No time to worry about that now, she had to revenge for what those boys did to her friend.

"Sylvia dropped her walkie." She said, whispering. "This line could be compromised if those boys leave that house."

Sonia nodded, looking at Rosie. "What do we do?"

"We don't let them leave that house." She said in the most serious voice Sonia has ever heard from her. They both gave each other a nod.

"For Sylvia." They both said, making their way to the clubhouse.

Rosie had another bucket full of snowballs, Sonia carried a few in her arms as they met behind the clubhouse. They could see Sylvia when they peaked around the corner, the boys were being quiet because they couldn't hear anything from inside. They were listening. They already knew the girls were there.

Rosie and Sonia took a deep breath, Sonia moved first but was stopped by Rosie.

"My team, my sacrifice. I already lost Syl."

"Rosie, you'll get pelted out there alone."

"I have to do this." She took another deep breath, setting the bucket of snowballs in front of Sonia, taking two. If all went well, this is all she'd need.

She slowly made her way to the front of the clubhouse, Sylvia looked over at her from the ground. Her hand was resting under her head, knees up and resting comfortably on the snow.

Rosie frowned. "I'm sorry." She whispered before continuing towards the window of the clubhouse.

"Richard, Robert..." She stood firm in front of the window. "Come out now!" She held on to the two snowballs, she pulled her arms back, ready to fire as soon as they showed themselves.

But she didn't think they would move so quickly, she also didn't expect them to come from the door. Before she knew it, the two boys busted open the clubhouse door and each threw a snowball at her. But they didn't hit her, instead they hit Sonia.

She came out from beside the house, jumping in front of the snowballs for her. She was new to this, but she was a great partner to have in a battle.

Rosie didn't have time to think about that now, she was still in the game. Without hesitation Rosie threw her arms forward and let go of the two snowballs in her hand.

RIchie and Robbie tried to avoid it, but there was benefits to being the child of a vigilante. Richie had the Dark Archer, Robbie had Arsenal...Rosie had the Green Arrow.

Robbie and Richie both got a snowball to the face. They stood there in shock for a minute as Sonia and Sylvia both jumped up and hugged Rosie.

"We won!" Sonia cheered.

"This is why girls are better!" Sylvia added.

"Girls are great, and boys are stupid. The end." Rosie laughed.

Richie and Robbie finally stepped out of the clubhouse.

"Alright, you won." Robbie admitted to defeat.

"But next time, erase your plans." Richie motioned to the clubhouse. "They're great plans...But you shouldn't leave them in the open like that."

"It was a good plan, right?" Rosie smiled, "Dad would be so proud of me!"

Just as she said this, the door to the kitchen opened, the kids turned when they heard the sound of the crash. William stood at the entrance of the kitchen, he had dodged the bucket but now there was a mess of snow piling into the kitchen. He looked over at the kids, they all shared a look.

"Run!" Rosie yelled, and just like that, all the kids scattered through the yard.


End file.
